


[podfic] lucky to be coming home again

by attendtothebones



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: Taylor and Jordan have been soulbonded since they met as kids, but they're in no rush to take it anywhere romantic—not when there's still hockey to be played. They have their whole lives to get there.They aren't counting on Ryan.





	[podfic] lucky to be coming home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lucky to be coming home again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664485) by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave). 



> This fic was recorded for #ITPE2017 for [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue). 
> 
> Thanks to [thistidalwave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave) for writing such an amazing fic, and having a blanket permission statement so I could just record it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Length: 1:07:43  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8fp4rai791yumul/lucky%20to%20be%20coming%20home%20again.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
